powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters in Holy Spirits
Here are the list of monsters in Power Rangers Angel Force. ExoDevil Monsters Digger The first monster in the series. A monster that holds the spirit of the Scarab Beetle. He can suck enough rubble into the grinder on his stomach to create boulders. He uses the boulders to attack or capture opponents. Netter The second monster with the spirit of the Ladybug. He can transform into a UFO & capture people with his net. Brainfreezer The third monster that holds the spirit of the Non-biting Midge. He can create a powerful snow storm to freeze the city. Also he will freeze his opponent's and there weapons. Musrick He holds the spirit of the Cricket. He play's a very loud music to hurt the human ears, until every human can't hear anything. Sneezzer A monster have a spirit of a Stinkbug. He can able to sneeze out a virus that people will transform into Weevilites. Speeddron This monster has a spirit of a dragonfly. He can move very fast with speed. He was a distraction to keep the other Rangers from red Ranger. Dustervile This have spirit of a fishfly. He was sent to earth to watch rangers every moves. onecs watch there every moves he can turn anything or anyone will turn to dust. Stingerdish A hornet monster. He target on anything until everything is out of control. He ever target on the red Ranger so that he can't change back. Madam whips A female Wasp monster. Her mission to capture the male humans and leave the female humans to fight when she whip's them. Holetorch He has spirit of a Weevil. He came to drink the water and fire to armor. Then shoot fire at his opponet. Megawatt Have a spirit of a cicada. He can asborb electricty and use it on the Power Rangers. Bitey A monster with spirit of a Longhorn beetle. He can use the Power seeds to counter any Rangers attacks. Commander blader This monster is an old friend of Mothmon & has a spirit of a Goliath beetle. He can open a portal at anyone send them to the world nothing. Terror horn This monster has the power of the Grasshopper. He and Oren are the last two member of the ExoDevil, they have a plane to bring back all the monsters and find the Holy Horn to end the world. Oren This have the power of the Stalk-eyed fly. He and Terror horn are the last two member of the ExoDevil, they have a plane to bring back all the monsters and the find the Holy Horn to end the world. CryptoDevil Monsters Slickagon A first CryptoDevil monster. He has a spirit of Tsuchinoko & armed of a pile bug. He can dig underground and spew out a green toxic sludge that can melt humans into slime. In a giant battle he can transform in a form a tank. Skullmmy A second monster with a power of a mummy & armed as a Centipede. He can mummified people and mack them a his slave and will place a curse on the wraps. Clawgua This monster was summed out of the water by Hornicorn. He has the spirit of a Kappa & armed of a Tick. He can absorb the waters and capture poeple until they transform into Kappa from the green tick ray. Fuzzor A monster have the power of the Kearan-Pasaran & sucken power of a Leech. This monster feeds love between humans and suck there hearts. Glitcher This fast hopping monster has the power of a Gremlin & the hopping skills a Flea. He loves to destroying every machinery. Zelgron A monster with a legendary Loch ness monster & armed of a Snail. A monster who eats shadows out of the leaving victims. Heatco This have a spirit of a Skyfish & armed of msquito. He can able raise the humans temperature. Aoranes A monster have the power of the Opiliones & armed of the Brocken Spectre. He has the ability to creates iliusions of the monsters that the rangers destroyed. Leafy A female monster with the power of the Yosei & armed of the Leaf insect. She can disguises someone's mom and tack them to the light of no return. Wingger His the monster of Tengu & armed of a Scorpion. He hate's the human laughters, he plane to use the jar to capture every humans. Merish He is an old friend of Belphoot and has the spirit of a Merman or Ningyo & armed of the Silverfish. He put seashells onto people and mack them believe there saying thing behind their back. Shakoil She has power of the Shakokidogu & armed of a Ant. She put the children in the city under control to mack them jump of from a cliff into the ocean. Game reaper A monster with two Crypto powers of Kraken & the Grim reaper. He transfer kids minds into there players on the video game. Once they lose there live's on the game, they lose there live's in the real world. Note: He's the monster from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV known as Deathmine